Ferme-la !
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Le patron cherche le prof, mais ce qu'il va trouver c'est une fille en pleure qu'il faut consoler... sauf que le patron n'a pas vraiment le tact nécessaire...


**Bon, suite à une demande pas si bête (merci Titipo) j'ai fait un tirage au sort pour désigner les personnages que contiendra cet OS, et c'est tombé sur un Patron/Fille… Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais bon, on verra bien hein xD**

**Enjoy !**

**Ferme-la !**

Le Patron déambulai tranquillement dans les couloirs du studio, il venait de passer au labo du prof pour poser une question mais il n'était pas là, le Patron s'était donc mis en quête de ce scientifique timbré. Réfléchissant aux endroits où il pourrait très certainement le trouver (en train de faire la bête à dos dans la grotte de Maître Panda par exemple…) il passa devant la chambre de la Fille où il entendit un bruit qu'il connaissait très bien : des pleurs. (On peut pas vous faire confiance pour garder votre esprit pervers de côté deux minutes sérieux…) La fille pleurait. Et pas qu'un peu apparemment.

Hésitant entre faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou entrer voir ce qu'il se passait, le Patron se vit frapper à la porte sans même avoir eu conscience d'en avoir amorcé le geste. Une voix plaintive lui autorisa l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et prit soin de la refermer derrière lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gamine ?''

''Ah, c'est toi… Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?''

''Tu pleures, tu fais partie de la famille Sommet, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe c'est tout, mais si tu préfères je peux me casser gamine, j'ai des bordels à faire tourner moi.''

Touchée par l'attention du Patron et émue d'être considérée comme faisant partie de la famille la plus étrange connue sur cette planète, la fille vida son sac

''Mon petit ami vient de me quitter et le Prof m'a repoussée parce qu'il aime Maître Panda…''

''C'est que ça ? Moi je peux m'occuper de ton cas si tu veux gamine, mes bordels peuvent attendre un peu…''

''Ferme-la espèce de pervers psychopathe ! J'aurais pas dû me confier à toi de toute façon t'es qu'un dangereux malade !''

Surpris par l'emportement de la Fille, le Patron réalisa à quel point ça comptait pour elle et se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien y mettre un peu du sien pour la calmer. Mettant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde il se pencha et lui dit doucement

''Je suis désolé gamine, tu sais c'est comme ça dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, moi par exemple je voudrais bien avoir Tatiana et Paula en même temps, mais elles refusent les plans à trois c'est la v-'' /SBAFF/

Le Patron venait de se prendre une droite furieuse de la part de la Fille qui était dégoutée par l'esprit mal tourné du Patron. Sérieusement il ne pouvait pas parler deux secondes sans évoquer des putes ou des bordels ?!

Une fois encore le patron était sonné. Elle lui avait foutu une baffe cette sal*** ! (oui j'ai censuré xD) Vif comme… un chat (?) il sorti son magnum qu'il pointa sur elle.

''Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, n'est autorisé à lever la main sur moi, je me suis bien fais comprendre ?''

Figée face au canon de l'arme, la blondasse fondit à nouveau en larmes au grand damne du Patron qui leva les yeux au ciel

''Bon, faut repartir du bon pied gamine, excuse toi et j'oublierai ce qu'il vient de se passer.''

''J… Je m'excuse Patron.''

''Ça ira comme ça. Bon, ton copain t'as largué, ça on y peut pas grand-chose. Et que le Prof soit plus Zoophile qu'autre chose aide pas, mais il y a pas que deux mecs dans Paris.''

''Peut-être pas, mais c'est ceux-là que j'aime…''

''Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Tu peux pas aimer deux mecs en même temps gamine, c'est pas correct.''

Pas… Correct ? La Fille n'avait pas pensé à ça, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était trouver son prince charmant, et visiblement ça ne pouvait pas être les deux dernières personnes sur lesquelles elle avait flashé… Elle regarda la Patron qui avait rangé son arme. Peut-être que c'était un pervers, mais il n'était pas dégueulasse… Il était même vachement sexy…

La Patron intercepta le regard de la femme et comprit de suite à quoi elle pensait

''N'y pense même pas gamine, moi je suis un criminel qui dirige des bordels, baise à tous les coins de rue et surtout qui n'a pas de cœur.''

Baissant la tête, la Fille se sentie humiliée

''Je t'accorde, un câlin, t'as intérêt à kiffer gamine parce que c'est le premier et le dernier, c'est clair ?''

Folle de joie, la blonde lui sauta au cou, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer. Sans cœur ? Le Patron ? Mon œil…

**Heyyyy ! J'espère que vous aussi vous avez kiffé ! Je ne savais pas trop comment tourner ça mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ^^ Review por favor ? :3**


End file.
